Wychwood
Excerpt from Lord Nardhon Tatharphen 's book, "The City of Grey: A Short History, Part VII" Wychwood is a dark forest located over a day and half walk, North East from the port city of Grey . Since the earliest colonizing of the area, the Wychwoods have provoked an equal amount of fear and wonder to the peoples of the city Grey. Its ancient forests have provided a near endless supply of timber that supplies, not only the citizens of Grey but is known throughout the lands as the richest source of "Darkwood". Many herbs, berries and natural medicines are sourced from the woods, adding another profitable resource and export to the many inhabitants in and around the area. Snaking its way through the lower part of the forest is the "Great East Road", a short cut for travelers heading by land to and from the City. What does not come by boat must pass this way and is known by all to be the most treacherous path in the known world, for its steep cliffs, valleys and deadly marshes. Only its way as a shortcut to other lands, do adventurers and merchants travel it at all. However the woods have darker secrets that keep the locals huddled in the homes at night. Goblin and Hobgoblin tribes lurk throughout, occasionally spewing forth and raiding the nearby farms or even daring to attack the city itself. There is reportedly two village sized Hobgoblin communities and roughly a dozen hamlet size communities of goblins in the woods. Four of the smaller tribes are run by the ruthless goblin king Nrak Greatthroat . Amongst the darkwoods a mysterious grove of "Blight" Druids, called the "Thornsnare " violently protect the land, ensuring the forests regrowth despite rapid deforestation and adding to the locals superstitions. Few see them but their leader is said to be a corrupted Treant who witnessed her family brutally slain by early pioneers. Her followers range wildly among the monsterous humanoid spectrum to even the odd "Noble" races of Elves and Man. The forest is also home to a great many woodland folk and faries. Tales abound of locals becoming ensnared by these beings and led deep into the forests heart, never to be seen again. Those who do escape tell of places that seem to drift into another world of bright colours, music and intoxicating beauty. For those that brave the dark denizens of the forest may also be rewarded with other strange sights. Within the woods one may come across the' "Rollright Stones ." 72 boulders (more or less, as no one gets the same number twice), legend has that are a cursed army and their king turned to stone by an evil witch. Adventures and Scholars have made attempts to solve the riddle of this strange formation, but few leads and the ever present danger of lingering too long in the woods have ended in futility. Further off the beaten path adventurers will find the most holy of shrines. The "Well of the Dawnflower ", named for the goddess Sarenrae contains the only holy element to the woods. Who built and when are a long running mystery, though it is believed the Goddess herself placed it there as a marker for one of many locks to the prison of Rovagug. Regardless of its orgins, it is said that on each full moon following midwinter, when its waters are drawn up the liquid glows like fire and will cure all diseases. Others have sworn that to drink from the well at any time quickens ones natural healing by double. As almost a tribute to the somewhat corrupting power of the woods, not even recent history can escape its influnce. Almost one hundred years ago three highway men; Thomas, Richard and Harold Williamson. These brothers were hung, during a full lunar eclipse, at the edge of the woods on the "Great East Road" intersecting with another local track creating a crossroads. Their corpses were left to rot for a year and a day on the tree, known simply as the "Old Oak ". After this time, three ghostly apparaitions began to be seen roaming the countryside and city whenever a full lunar eclipse occurs. Still tied to the tree they were hung from, it was long since been cut down (all that is left is a stump, still called "the old oak" for landmark purposes), they haunt areas where its wood has been used. Finally the most well known inhabitant of the Wychwoods and presumed by many to give the woods its name is "Mother Blacktooth ". A dark, powerfull and quite caricatured Witch. She, like many witches lives a secluded life within the forest, dealing rarely with its other inhabitants and even less with the people of the port city Grey. There are many rumours as to her nature and dealings, some have even directly questioned her and many tell of the horrors she is capable of unleashing. For the most she is avoided on the rare occaisions she is seen wandering the forest or the outskirts of civilisation, with many locals often leaving "gifts" and food near in her path in the hopes she will leave them alone. The following are the approximate dimensions of the woods and its known terrain, taken by the great Elven Wizard and Scribe Lord Nardhon Tahtarphen, from his book, "A study of forests in Erthoria , Volume V" -Wooded mountain range bordered by the Dyre Valley The region is almost rectangular with a length of 200 km (120 mi) and breadth of 60 km (37 mi). Hence it has an area of approximately 12,000 km2 (4,600 sq mi). Mountains: Fellberg (1,493 m (4,898 ft)) Dukeshorn (1,415 m (4,642 ft)) Bald Mt (1,414 m (4,639 ft)) Spikehorn (1,349 m (4,426 ft)) Scrye (1,284 m (4,213 ft)) Candle (1,241 m (4,072 ft)) Blue Mt (1,165 m (3,822 ft)) Swamp Ridge (1,164 m (3,819 ft)) 10 rivers flow out of and around the forest: - The Asura river originates in the Wychwood mountain range as the much smaller Birch and Bear rivers which join. After that it is known as the Asura and flows southeastward for a distance of some 2,872 km (1,785 mi). - The Sire river is a left tributary of the Drake river, it is 112 km long -Kings river, it runs for 95 km -Dark river with a length of 79.267 kilometres (49.254 mi) - Gold river is a tributary of the Sire river it is 90.4 kilometres (56.17km) in length -The Drake is a 367 km (228 mi) long river - Redcap river it runs for 36miles - Moonflower river its length is 34miles - Birch river 26.7 miles - Bear river is 30 miles Category:Tsar-Loond